fanmade_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
RatPac Entertainment
RatPac Entertainment is an American motion picture financing company formed in a merger by producer-director Brett Ratner, his partner billionaire James Packer, and Dune Entertainment's Steven Mnuchin, which provides funds to a number of Warner Bros. films. The company is the result of a 2013 merger between RatPac Entertainment and Dune Entertainment, following a collapse in negotiations between Dune and 20th Century Fox – which led the company to close a deal with Warner Bros. instead, replacing Legendary Pictures as Warner's key co-financing partner. Dune had been co-financing Fox films since 2006. Films Produced with 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight Pictures and Fox 2000 Pictures as Dune Entertainment, Dune Entertainment LLC or Dune Entertainment III LLC. (2006-2013) Johnny Mnemonic (co-production with TriStar Pictures) (2006) (first TCF film to be financed by RatPac) Dunston Checks In (2006) Broken Arrow (2006) Independence Day (2006) (co-production with Centropolis Entertainment) Chain Reaction (2006) Courage Under Fire (2006) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) American Buffalo (2006) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Film4) A Midsummer Night's Dream (2006) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Jingle All the Way (2006) (co-production with 1492 Pictures) Romeo + Juliet (2007) (co-production with Bazmark Entertainment) One Fine Day (2007) Speed 2: Cruise Control (2007) The Full Monty (2007) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Volcano (2007) Alien: Resurrection (2007) (co-production with Brandywine Productions) Home Alone 3 (2007) (co-production with Hughes Entertainment) Picture Perfect (2008) Titanic (2008) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) The Ice Storm (2008) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) Anastasia (2008) Great Expectations (2008) Dr Dolittle (2008) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) The Siege (2009) The Thin Red Line (2009) (co-production with Phoenix Pictures) Waking Ned (2009) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Icon Productions) Entrapment (2009) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Never Been Kissed (2009) Fight Club (2009) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Anna and the King (2009) (co-production with China Movie Media Group) Post Grad (2010) (co-production with The Montecito Picture Company) All About Steve (2010) (co-production with Radar Pictures) The Beach (2010) Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief (2010) (co-production with 1492 Pictures) Lake Placid (2010) (co-production with Phoenix Pictures) Date Night (2010) (co-production with 21 Laps) Saving Grace (2010) Stir of Echoes (2010) Tooth Fairy (2010) (co-production with Walden Media) Big Momma's House (2010) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) The A-Team (2010) Knight and Day (2010) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Marmaduke (2010) (co-production with Davis Entertainment and Regency Enterprises) Diary of A Wimpy Kid (2010) Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010) Vampires Suck (2010) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Ramona and Beezus (2010) (co-production with Walden Media) What Lies Beneath (2010) (co-production with ImageMovers and DreamWorks Pictures) Bedazzled (2010) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Unstoppable (2010) (co-production with Scott Free) Love and Other Drugs (2010) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) 127 Hours (2011) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Nando's Distribution, Warner Bros Pictures and Film4) Conviction (2011) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Cast Away (2011) (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures and ImageMovers) Black Swan (2011) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Cross Creek Pictures) The Legend of Bagger Vance (2011) (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures) Men of Honour (2011) Water for Elephants (2011) Win Win (2011) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Everest Entertainment and Groundswell Productions) Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) X-Men: First Class (2011) (co-production with Marvel and Bad Hat Harry) Monkeybone (2011) (co-production with Tim Burton Productions) The Tree of Life (2011) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with River Road Entertainment) Dr Dolittle 2 (2011) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) Mr Popper's Penguins (2011) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) Planet of the Apes (2011) (co-production with Tim Burton Productions) The Art of Getting By (2011) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Moulin Rouge (2011) (co-production with Bazmark Entertainment) Monte Carlo (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) In Time (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Strike Entertainment) Glitter (2011) (co-production with Columbia Pictures) The Big Year (2011) (co-production with Red Hour Films) Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Behind Enemy Lines (2012) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) The Darkest Hour (2012) (co-production with Summit Entertainment and Regency Enterprises) The Descendants (2012) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Chronicle (2012) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) Shallow Hal (2012) Don't Say A Word (2012) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Village Roadshow Pictures) The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (2012) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Imagenation Abu Dhabi and Participant Media) This Means War (2012) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment) We Bought A Zoo (2012) (co-production with Vinyl Films) Bend It Like Beckham (2012) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Lionsgate and Kintop Pictures) Joy Ride (2012) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Bad Robot Productions) Prometheus (2012) (co-production with Scott Free) Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) Minority Report (2012) (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) Diary 3: Dog Days (2012) (co-production with Scott Free) The Three Stooges (2012) (co-production with Conundrum Entertainment) Black Knight (2012) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) The Watch (2012) (co-production with 21 Laps) Bin Weevils (2012) (co-production with Wingnut Films) Swimfan (2012) (co-production with Icon Productions) Road to Perdition (2012) (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures) Taken 2 (2012) (co-production with EuropaCorp) One Hour Photo (2012) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Ruby Sparks (2012) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) High Crimes (2012) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) 28 Days Later (2012) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with DNA Films) Life of Pi (2012) (co-production with Ang Lee Productions) Like Mike (2012) (co-production with Josephson Entertainment) Parental Guidance (2012) (co-production with Walden Media and Chernin Entertainment) The Transporter (2013) Lincoln (2013) (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures and Participant Media) Won't Back Down (2013) (US distribution only) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures and Walden Media) Daredevil (2013) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Marvel) Solaris (2013) (co-production with Lightstorm Entertainment) Just Married (2013) Trance (2013) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Nando's Distribution) Phone Booth (2013) Antwone Fisher (2013) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Chasing Mavericks (2013) (co-production with Entertainment Film Distributors and Walden Media) The Internship (2013) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and 21 Laps) The Wolverine (2013) (co-production with Marvel) The Heat (2013) (co-production with Chernin Entertainment) Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013) The Way Way Back (2013) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) Runner Runner (2013) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Down with Love (2013) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2013) Home Alone 4 (2013) (co-production with eOne UK) In America (2013) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (last TCF film to be financed by RatPac) Produced with Warner Bros. as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment (2013-): Gravity (2013) (co-production with Heyday Films) (first Warner Bros film to be financed by RatPac) Matrix Revolutions (2013) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Silver Pictures) Don Jon (2013) (co-production with Voltage Pictures) Elf (2013) (with New Line Cinema) Getaway (2013) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment and After Dark Films) Chasing Liberty (2014) (co-production with Alcon Entertainment) The Last Samurai (2014) (co-production with Cruise Wagner) Grudge Match (2014) (co-production with Gerber Pictures) Something's Gotta Give (2014) (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Waverly Films) The Lego Movie (2014) (with Warner Animation Group) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) Winter's Tale (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Weed Road Pictures) Torque (2014) (co-production with Original Film and Village Roadshow Pictures) Ironclad 2 (2014) Veronica Mars (2014) (co-production with Silver Pictures) Starsky and Hutch (2014) (co-production with Dimension Films and StudioCanal) Scooby Doo: Monsters Unleashed (2014) (co-production with Atlas Entertainment) Annoying Orange (2014) (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) Transcendence (2014) (US distribution only) (co-production with Entertainment Film Distributors, Summit Entertainment and Alcon Entertainment) Brick Mansions (2014) (co-production with EuropaCorp) Godzilla (2014) (co-production with Legendary Pictures) Troy (2014) Edge of Tomorrow (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) EducationCity (2014) (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures and Northfield Unlimited) Grace of Monaco (2014) Harry Potter: The Prisoner of Askaban (2014) (co-production with Heyday Films) Oculus (2014) (co-production with Relativity Media, Intrepid Pictures, WWE Studios and Blumhouse Productions) Jersey Boys (2014) (co-production with GK Films) The Whole Ten Yards (2014) (co-production with Franchise Pictures and Cheyenne) The Notebook (2014) (with New Line Cinema) Tammy (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) The Nut Job (2014) (co-production with The Weinstein Company, Open Road Films, Endgame Entertainment, Toonbox Entertainment, Red Rover Co and Gulfstream Pictures) New York Minute (2014) (co-production with Dualstar Productions) Spartan (2014) Into the Storm (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) A Cinderella Story (2014) (co-production with Gaylord Films) If I Stay (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with MGM) Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) (co-production with Alcon Entertainment) Annabelle (2014) (with New Line Cinema) The Judge (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) Exorcist: The Beginning (2014) (co-production with Morgan Creek) After the Sunset (2014) (with New Line Cinema) Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) (with New Line Cinema) Get Santa (2014) (co-production with Scott Free) Blade III (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Marvel) The Aviator (2015) (co-production with Miramax and StudioCanal) American Sniper (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) Million Dollar Baby (2015) (co-production with Lakeshore Entertainment and Entertainment Film Distributors) Inherent Vice (2015) Jupiter Ascending (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) Ocean's Twelve (2015) (co-production with JW Productions and Village Roadshow Pictures) Son of the Mask (2015) (with New Line Cinema) Criminal (2015) (with Warner Independent Pictures) Focus (2015) Get Hard (2015) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) Miss Congeniality 2 (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) John Wick (2015) (co-production with Summit Entertainment) Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) House of Wax (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Dark Castle Entertainment) San Andreas (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) Entourage (2015) (co-production with HBO Films) Magic Mike XXL (2015) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Plan B) The Island (2015) (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures) The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015) Vacation (2015) (with New Line Cinema) The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants (2015) (co-production with Alcon Entertainment) The Intern (2015) A History of Violence (2015) (with New Line Cinema) Pan (2015) Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2015) (co-production with Silver Pictures) Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire (2015) (co-production with Heyday Films) Black Mass (2015) (co-production with Cross Creek Pictures) In the Heart of the Sea (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Imagine Entertainment) Creed (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with MGM) Our Brand is Crisis (2016) (co-production with Smokehouse Pictures and Participant Media) Rumor has it (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Section Eight) The 33 (2016) (co-production with Alcon Entertainment) Point Break (2016) (co-production with Alcon Entertainment) Final Destination III (2016) (with New Line Cinema) Good Night and Good Luck (2016) (with Warner Independent Pictures) (co-production with Lionsgate, Section Eight and Participant Media) How to Be Single (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with MGM) Syriana (2016) (co-production with Participant Media) Truth (2016) (co-production with Sony Pictures Classics) V for Vendetta (2016) (co-production with DC Comics and Silver Pictures) Batman V Superman (2016) (co-production with DC Comics and Atlas Entertainment) Firewall (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Beacon Pictures) Midnight Special (2016) (co-production with eOne UK) 16 Blocks (2016) (co-production with Millennium Films and Equity Pictures) Hoot (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Walden Media) Me Before You (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with MGM) Barbershop: A Fresh Cut (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with MGM and Cube Vision) The Lake House (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) Central Intelligence (2016) (with New Line Cinema and Universal Pictures) (co-production with Bluegrass Films) The Legend of Tarzan (2016) (co-production with JW Productions and Village Roadshow Pictures) Keanu (2016) (with New Line Cinema) Suicide Squad (2016) (co-production with DC Comics and Atlas Entertainment) The Ant Bully (2016)(co-production with Playtone, Immiango Animation and Legendary Pictures) Lady in the Water (2016) (co-production with Blinding Edge Pictures and Legendary Pictures) Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) (co-production with DC Comics) Snakes on a Plane (2016) (with New Line Cinema) Lights Out (2016) (with New Line Cinema) How to Eat Fried Worms (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Walden Media) War Dogs (2016) (co-production with Green Hat Films) Café Society (2016) (co-production with Amazon Studios) Beerfest (2016) (co-production with Legendary Pictures) The Departed (2016) (co-production with Entertainment Film Distributors and Initial Entertainment Group) Storks (2016) (with Warner Animation Group) The Prestige (2016) (co-production with Newmarket Films and Touchstone Pictures) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) (co-production with Heyday Films) We Are Marshall (2016) (co-production with Legendary Pictures) Sully (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) The Nativity Story (2016) (with New Line Cinema) Grounded (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Donners' Company) Flags of Our Fathers (2016) (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures) The Fountain (2017) (co-production with 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises) Produced with Universal Pictures as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment (2015): The Water Diviner (2015) (Australian distribution only, co-production with eOne UK) Produced with Regency Enterprises as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment (2016-): Guess Who (2015) (co-production with Columbia Pictures) The Revenant (2016) (co-production with Anonymous Content) Assassin's Creed (2017) (co-production with Ubisoft) The Fountain (2017) (co-production with Warner Bros Pictures) Produced with Sony Pictures Entertainment as RatPac Entertainment or RatPac-Dune Entertainment (2016-): Guess Who (2015) (with Columbia Pictures) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and 20th Century Fox) I Saw the Light (2016) (with Sony Pictures Classics) Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Warner Bros. Category:21st Century Fox Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Comcast Corporation Category:2006 establishments